1. Field of the Invention
A training apparatus for assisting a user in developing ball batting skills is provided. More particularly, the apparatus releasable secures to an existing support and includes an arm member having a resiliently tethered ball.
2. Description of the Background Art
Several related devices have been found in the prior art that comprise ball hitting trainers. However, these devices are rather complex structurally and incorporate self supporting elements.
In particular, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,502 is a tethered ball for baseball batting practice. Comprising the device is a stake having an internal spring that is fastened to one end of a tether. A ball is fastened to the other end of the tether.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,735 is a pitching machine having a tethered ball that is secured to a horizontal arm that is part rigid and part semi-rigid. The arm is attached to a vertical support member. A motion damping mechanism is included.
A sports training device is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,042. A weighted base member extends into an adjustable vertical support. Attached to the top of the vertical support is a horizontal arm that terminates in a tether that is secured to a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,675 describes a baseball pitching device having a base support and a rotating arm attached to the base. The arm has a tethered ball anchored to one end and a counter weight at the other end. Means are supplied for rotating the arm relative to the base support to produce a moving ball to strike.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,675 is a tethered ball batting practice device comprising a ball secured to a two-part tether having a cord section and a resilient section. The end of the resilient section is mated to a stake that has a backup anchor.